Devices that can be mounted in armrest cup holders for holding refreshments such as popcorn and drinks are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,516 to Young shows a concession goods holder for attachment to a cup holder. The holder includes a step-sided cup holder sized for insertion into the cup holder of a stadium or theater seat armrest, and a U-shaped resilient bracket for holding a bag of popcorn off the end of the armrest.
U.S. Published Application No. 2017/0202356 A1 to Penas Varo discloses a support for holding popcorn containers at the end of a movie theater armrest. The support has a vertical mast with a hook for engaging the side of an armrest cup holder on one side, and on the other side the options of 1) a resilient clamping ring that goes around a bucket of popcorn, or 2) an inverted hook on a telescoping-adjustable arm that hooks the top edge of a bucket of popcorn. A horizontal platform extends from the lower end of the mast to provide a support for the popcorn container, and can be hinged to fold to reduce the holder's volume when not in use.
Published International Application WO2016059416A1 to Haughey (Handy Andy Products Limited) discloses a cup-and-popcorn holder that also shows a cup-shaped cup holder insert to secure the holder to an armrest, and a vertical mast with a beverage or popcorn holding ring spaced above a horizontal support platform. In several embodiments the mast has a hook end for removable connection to the cup holder insert.
The prior art devices above appear to be bulky where the cup holder insert is integrated with the popcorn holder portion, fussy to use, and/or weak and prone to breakage where the popcorn holder portion is removably attached to the cup holder insert.